Luck's Renewal
by Lucky Shot the shadow pony
Summary: Lucky Shot has woken up in the middle of nowere with no memory except for who he is. Join him on his search for his memorys. While this is going on ponies in Canterlot are vanishing with no trace. Can Soul Match solve this problem? And what is this pony named Mecha doing in the everfree forest
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony I'm starting another pony fic. Yes this will have my oc from Luck has nothing to do with it in it. Speaking of witch it will be terminated. I felt that the characters were way to different to go with the story line I was working on. Plus the main character was going to be a little to OP and nopony likes the OP character. In this intro there won't be a special guest just yet maybe on the second chapter but before the chapter starts I would like to let you all know that this story is going to include other ocs but I'll need some presented to me through you readers so if you want your oc in this story go a head and let me know. There will be more on the OCs in my outro.**

**This story will be more of a slice of life story. But for those who want action just wait till it gets rolling. The first 3 chapters are more than likely introductions for the two mane characters. This story will also be in a way connected to the story the mystery of SoulMatch. My good friend known as SoulMatch the resonator is writing that story so it would please me and him if you were to go and check out his story.**

**Without further delay on with the chapter. I don't own My little pony friendship is magic (I wish I did).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

-? POV-

Light. A bright light. Sunlight? Maybe, I can't seem to remember why I'm here or how I got here. I open up my eyes and let them adjust to the light around me. After a few seconds I can tell what is around me. I'm in a field of grass. A meadow, that has trees on one side and a mountain on the other. As I sit there I begin to think of the last thing I could remember. The last thing I remember being my name speech and a few things about myself, nothing more, nothing less.

I got up to stretch out my stiff body. The grass crunched under my hooves and the dirt squished slightly at my weight. I look in all directions to decide witch way to go. I started walking in a direction not really knowing if it was the right way to get to the nearest town or city. As I walked I keep trying to think of were I was and how I got here.

After a few hours I came upon a small town. Conveniently there was a sign that was at the entrance to the town. The sign read Ponyville. I don't remember this town at all. This is weird first I wake up with no idea how I got here or where I was now I come across a town I have no idea that even existed.

"What is going on?" I asked to myself.

"I have no idea!" a female voice behind me said. The voice sounded very hyper and happy and  
>the response seemed almost random. I turn around to see a pink mare with a magenta mane that looked bubbly and poofy. Her cutie mark was that of three balloons two being a cyan blue the other one in the middle is a yellow.<p>

"Umm… who are you?" I asked the overly hyper mare that some how just appeared behind me with no sound what so ever.

She just smiled and said in a bubbly happy voice, "My name is Pinkie Pie, but my friends call my Pinkie. Are you new to Ponyville, 'cause if you are then that means you have no friends here yet, and if you don't have any friends, then you'll be sad, and if-"

"Yes I'm new here, but all I can remember is a few things about me one of those being my name, so if you could please help me some how I'd be very grateful." I pleaded to the mare and with my surprise she looked thoughtful taping her hoof to her chin. She then smiled and looked at me.

"I know just the pony to help you with your problem" she said in her bubbly voice, "come on she lives this way." she then started to bounce away from me towards town and a mare that could help me.

* * *

><p>She was still bouncing and every time she did her hooves made a springy sound like this <em>*pong*<em> it was strange to say the least. As we walked she said hello to every pony we passed. As I looked around I saw all sorts of buildings for shops, or homes all being as unique as the residents of this town. As we walked I also took in the residents of the town all species and colors and shapes and sizes. It was when we passed a boutique with a white unicorn mare with a purple mane and tail both styled in curls, and a cutie mark of three blue diamonds, that pinkie stopped.

"Hi Rarity, what's up?" she greeted the mare in question the mare turned to look at both of us with blue eyes. When she blinked it was easy to see that she had blue eye shadow on. She looked at pinkie and smiled. As soon as she saw me she got a thoughtful look upon her face like she was trying to figure out witch color tux would fit me best.

"Hello Pinkie darling, how are you doing today?" she asked with a very refined accent to her voice. "And who is this gentlecolt you have with you today?"

"I'm doing great, and this is… this is… huh I can't seem to remember his name." Pinkie answered getting saddened about forgetting my name that I never told her.

"Is it possible that you didn't ask?" Rarity asked.

And as to keep Pinkie from having to ask when I'm right here I stepped forward and offered my hoof to Rarity for a hoof shake and said "Name's Lucky Shot." After my saying my name she smiled and reached out and grasped my hoof with hers and gave a gentle lady like shake.

"How do you do." She said. "do you happen to be new to town?"

"Yes and as it so happens I can remember next to nothing before waking up this morning." I stated with a sad tone to my voice, but as I continued my voice cheered up a bit. "But pinkie said that she knew a pony that could help me out with my memory problems."

"Oh she must mean Twilight, she is the best at magic in Ponyville after all." Rarity stated.

"Yup." Pinkie said as she was digging around in her saddle bags for something. After a few seconds of looking she pulled whatever it was out, it being a bag of sweats.

"Well I have errands to run in the market. Tata." Rarity said walking off the way we came from.

"Well lets get to twilights place. Come on." Pinkie said as she grabbed my hoof and dragged me off to the edge of town.

* * *

><p>We arrived at twilights place a few minutes later. The thing that surprised me most about the building being that it was a library, and said library was built inside a tree. The tree looked to be still living as well.<p>

Pinkie walked up and knocked on the door three times. The voice that replied to the knock was a mares voice that sounded a little annoyed and a bit higher that normal pitched, "it's a library, come on in."

So we did. Sitting at a table in the center of the room was a lavender coated mare with a deep purple mane with two lighter stripes in it just to the right of her horn. Her wings tucke- wait-what how does a unicorn have wings? Was she a mix of pegasus and unicorn? What would one even be called? For some reason I feel like I should know what she is, but I can't remember what it is.

She looked towards us and smiled upon seeing Pinkie Pie and said. "Oh hi Pinkie!" She then saw me looking at her with a thoughtful expression. "Who did you bring with you Pinkie? I don't recognize him from Ponyville."

Pinkie then appeared next to the lavender mare without a sound or a movement. She then threw her left for hoof over the other mare's shoulders and said. "WellTwilightthisisLuckyShotheisnewtoPonyvilleandhecan'trememberalmosteverythingexcepthisnameandafewotherthingssoheprobablyforgotwhathisfirstpartywaslikesoweneedtothrowhimawelcometoPonyvillepartywhattypeofcakeshouldwehaveandwhoshould-"

"PINKIE, lets focus on the task at hoof first." Twilight interrupted Pinkie in the middle of her very long sentence that was so fast the words couldn't be heard clearly. She then turned to me and said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you are?"

"Name's Lucky Shot," I answered offering my hoof, "but you can call me Lucky."

"Its nice to meet you Lucky," Twilight said with a smile, "I take it you're new in town?"

"Yes I am, but I have a problem." I sad with a sad look upon my face.

"Oh what is it? Is there anything I can do to help?" Twilight asked with a worried look as she walked over and put a hoof on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Well Pink-." I started but was interrupted by a very hyper pink mare.

"That's why we came to the library first, Twilight." Pinkie told Twilight with a somewhat serious expression. "You see he can't remember most things except his name and a few other things."

"Oh, well that will be an easy fix." She stated with a smile. "I have a great memory spell that I read up on."

She kept smiling as her horn started to light up with a lavender glow. After a few seconds the spell focused at the tip of her horn then she trotted up to me and lightly tapped her horn to my forehead the spell passing through into my brain. This then sent pain through my skull like it was expanding at an alarming rate. The amount of pain I was feeling was too much and everything started to go dark but before it did I heard a mare's voice say 'its been awhile Lucky, I'm glad you're ok. I'll be seeing you soon my nephew.' and with that everything faded to black.

Drea's POV

'Well this is the place.' I thought as I walked into the bar. I look around for a pony by the name Falco. He is a Brown pegasus with a mane whiter than the snow or so I have heard. In the corner of the room I saw a pegasus as such. Her looked to be emotionless while talking to the few around him his hooves were in hoof wraps that were the same icy blue as his cloak and on his chest is a black chest plate.

After my initial analyses of him it seemed everything I had heard of this mercenary was true. And if my sources were right so far then he would more than likely be a huge help to my plans. So I walked over to speak with him.

As I approached him he eyed me wearily with the grey calculating eyes that some would say could scare a dragon. Eyes the same color as the fabled spirit of war and battle strategy, Athena. When some spoke of him they would say he was a proof that those stories were true as they call him here child. But those legends hold some merit but not in this universe.

When I got close enough I lowered my hood of my cloak revealing a rather sharp looking horn and asked pointing my hoof at the stallion that I had taken as him "Are you Falco?" To this he only nodded and I continued to say. "I have a job I would like to hire you for." And with that I threw a large bag of bits on the table some coming out of the bag.

He looked down at the bag of bits smiled and looked at me and said one line in his deep intimidating voice, "I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this first chapter caught your eye.<strong>

**About those OCs I need here is a list**

**-A changeling that is a protagonist**

**- two antagonist for the Changeling**

**-And two other antagonist.**

**As for how I will pick please pm me your Idea and I would appreciate for them to be in a format like this:**

**-Name: so-and-so**

**-Species: (unicorn, pegasus, earth pony, changeling, dragon)(no draconequus ****or Alicorns please)**

**-Gender**

**-Age:**

**-Skills/ abilities:**

**-Description: (if you have a code for the pony creator that would work as well)**

**-Backstory: (Nothing above a T rating please)**

**-Personality:**

**Thank you for reading this hope you liked it. Look forward the next chapter.**


	2. A Grim Reminder

**Hello everypony Lucky Shot here with a very special guest. The creator to one of the very important main characters to this story. He also happens to be helping me with this series as he is writing the part zero explaining a character's backstory. SoulMatch the Resonator.**

**SoulMatch: Hello everypony. Its great to be here.**

**That's great. So how is part zero of the series going?**

**SoulMatch: I'm currently working on the third part but I have big plans for it.**

**No doubt. I can't wait to read it myself. Well we have talked long enough so we'll be seeing you again in a few chapters.**

**SoulMatch: So long?!**

**Afraid so, its been nice bu-**

**SoulMatch: Here is the disclaimer Lucky Shot the Shadow Pony does not own mlp or me. See ya later. Bye!**

**Every Time! Gaahhh!**

**Chapter 2 : A Grim Reminder**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Shot's POV<strong>

I don't know what twilight was hopping that spell would do, but I'm fairly certain it knocked me out. I look around and see nothing but black all around. It looked like that for a few minutes until a smaller pegasus faded into view not to far away. He or she it looked more like had a black coat color and mane. The mane appeared to have a blue spot in it. Then another pony faded into view looking to be around the same age. Very young. The second one to fade into view was a Fuchsia coated unicorn with a lilac mane. They both looked happy. Then a third faded into view. He being much older with a pure white coat and a mane of gold. Armor the same color as his mane adorning his chest and legs, yet he still held a smile on his face looking at the two young ones. This pony I knew and as if the flood gates had been opened memories started to resurface.

A few stood out among them all one of the first ones being a talk with the older stallion and the black younger pony. They were in the middle of a clearing. Both looking very tired with sweat coming down their necks and their backs. Then as if the memory was a vortex it drew my conciseness in.

* * *

><p>9 year old Lucky Shot POV<p>

"Well, you seem to be improving. This speed is almost to fast for even I to keep up with." My grandfather said with a bit of pride in his voice, he looked at me and kept smiling as he taught me one of my hidden talents. A few years prior he had helped me learn to control a shadow manipulation talent I have. The thing is that he said that I should learn how to remove the seals he placed on my soul to keep my power in check.

He had placed the seals because the amount of magic energy he said I had was more than a normal unicorn would have, and I wouldn't have been able to control my powers. The seals while strong were only meant to last until I could control my power. There was a total of 7 seals and one had been broken during this fighting training leaving 6 of the seals left. But that isn't what this training was for this training was to learn about the byproduct of having such a high amount of magic energy witch was the magic enhancing my body's muscles naturally so I can move faster and be stronger. The area that the body is effected depends on the nature of the magic energy. Which means by the species the energy is from. Me being a pegasus it adds to my speed most, an earth pony would have their strength grow at unheard of rates, and unicorns just have a greater amount of magic to use

This was all taught to me by my grandfather who at the current time is the strongest general in the celestial army. The great General Zues. His name was Storm Bringer, but everypony knew him as Zues the strongest lightning mage in the world. Though he was strong the current war was against the dragon tribes. A war nopony thought we could win at the current stength of the celestial army. The dragons gained land every day.

I was snaped out of my thoughts by the voice of my grandfathers right hoof man who was no doubt here to tell my grandfather the next plan Celestia had come up with to get an edge on the dragons.

"General, Celestia request you to vist her at once." the Guard stated after closing the distance between the to. He was a pegasus with a red coat and a off white mane.

"Alright I'm on my way. See ya later Lucky be sure to practice and... keep an eye on your sister." My grandfather said with a small amount of worry in his eyes.

6 months later Lucky Shot POV

He comes home today finaly I thought as I waited with my sister in the castle's hall. The only reason I'm able to be here is because she was the current student of Princess Celestia. My sister is a little taller than me and has a fushia pink coat with a lilac mane. Her eyes are a nice silver color that runs in the female members of our family. Her name really suits her as she gets in accedents all the time and well jinxes herself all the time which in all leads to her name an diffrent spelling of the word Jynx.

"Oh, good morning my faithful student and who is with you today?" a voice from behind that both my my sister and I reconnized. It belonged to the ruler of our fair lands, Princess Celestia.

We both turn and gave a bow to the member of royalty that had asked us a question. "Hello Princess, this is the brother I've told you about." My sister responded with suprise clear in her voice and on her face.

"Ohh," the princess looked at me with a very judging expresion. "So, this is your protective brother, the same one that has been training with your grandfather?" she asked with an amused expression.

"Y-yes, your highness." My sister was still surprised but recovered enough to look at her teacher in the eyes.

It was at that time that the doors opened to let the Guard members in to the hall. But everypony was shocked as only a hoof-full of ponies entered the hall all of them looking very injured. Celestia strided forward and asked the one question that was on all three of our minds, "What, in the name of Equestria happened?"

One of the least injured guards walked forward and bowed at the princesses hooves and explained what had transpired on the front line. What he said had in no doubt surprised the princess as she looked horrified about the reason so few came back. None among them being my grandfather.

I looked over all the guard to try to find him and as the moments passed I heard a sob come from my sister who also came to the same conclusion. Our grandfather had died in battle. My sister who was still sobbing walked over to the princess. Her attentions were not clear till she spoke for the third time finally getting the words past her sobbing to ask, "Is my grandpa dead, your highness?"

"I'm sorry but, I must say yes to this my student." Was all the reply that my sister was able to get as her sobbing grew to full-blown crying drowning out the princesses next words. Seeing her student in such a shape Celestia quickly called for a guard to take her to her room.

The same guard that told the princess what had happened walked up to me and I could feel the anticipation in my body as I waited to hear my grandfather's last words. "Lucky, I-i'm so sorry for your loss. H-he asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he wished he could help you with your training more." The guard looked like he was waiting to be hit but kept his eyes locked on mine. The things he said were what I expected for him to say. The only thing I wanted him to say I knew he wouldn't without my asking.

He started to turn to go back to the rest of his platoon but before he could I asked the only question I wanted answered, "who was the dragon that killed him?" This had taken the guard by surprise. He stopped walking and turned his head to look me in the eye and said the one name I already hated.

"Dragon King Hyperion." with those three words I could feel the room grow colder and my body started shaking in anger and hatred. The shadows wanted me to give in to those words and feelings they brought. My gifts, all of them were screaming in my mind to lose control and let the pain and hate out. But I was able to control myself for a while as I walked not even paying any attention to where I was going.

Around an hour later I looked up and around me. I was in the clearing that my grandfather always brought me to, to practice my talents. All the emotions and memorys had taken over and my power poured out filling my body with angry energy. As the emotions flowed through me so did my shadow magic. I trained for three days straight with all the energy flowing through me. The only thought going through my mind was the thought of protecting what I had left. The Dragon King Hyperion had taken almost everything I have ever cared for so why wouldn't he try to take the last of it. The only family I had left, my sister. The one thing I will protect no matter what.

The training I put myself through those three days was harsh no food, no water, and no rest. But the end result was my physical forms peak granting me the ability to use the speed technique that my grandfather had helped me to develop. I had decided to call it flashstep. I was now able to move at these speeds for 10-12 hours straight.

The use of so much energy drained me to the point I passed out. When I had awoken I was still in the clearing. Looking around the grass and trees appeared to be heavily damaged from the days of training I put myself through. I had gotten up to stretch my stiff legs. I sat back down and looked at my back to see if my wings needed to be preened when a bit of color on my flank caught my eye .

Looking at it more directly it was easy to tell that it was my cutie mark. The mark being a blue shield with a four-leaved clover overtop. And a red string wrapping around the stem of the clover. How ironic that something so happy would happen after something so sad. It was clear to me what this ment, my grandfather wanted me to protect everypony I could.

5 years later Lucky Shot POV

Its been five years since my grandfather died. It's also been five years since I joined the celestial army in hopes of avenging my grandfather. In these five years I have been trained how to fight dragons and how to avoid the dragon king who was the only dragon that none in Equestria stood a chance to defeat. He was larger than any other dragon plus more vicious.

"Sargent Lucky, how dare you not acknowledge your superior when he speaks to you directly?!" The captain of the Royal Guard spoke snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I was on the royal council because of my sister's recommendation that I would make a great scout for the court. I had heard the question, but I had been to lost in my thoughts that I forgot to reply.

"Sorry sir, I was lost in my thoughts." I quickly replied. "To answer the question posed, I did not see any sign of the dragon king while I was scouting but..." I drew off at the end thinking of how to explain the feeling I had about the place the dragons stayed at the moment.

This time it was Celestia that spoke, "But what my nephew?" At the last world I cringed a little. The princess had taken my sister and I in after my grandfather died. She had decided to become our adoptive aunt.

"I-its just that while I was scouting their camp out, I had this feeling that something bad was just waiting. I don't think we should attack them at this area your highness." I had given my opinions which was all I could do. They would ultimately make the decision whether or not they agreed that it was best to wait.

My sister, who as the princesses student was a very important figure, was the first to speak up. "I agree with The Sargent it would be best to wait for a new place to launch a major assault like this."

This started a verbal fight around the table. the final pony to speak was the Captain. Out of all the things said so far he would have the second highest authority on this subject. and as it went so far if he sided with my sister and the princess the decision would be to wait but if he was to choose to fight the assault would be launched he held power in this situation. "I think that while meaning good Lucky Shot is being paranoid, we shall attack and make a turning point in this war!" With that sentence he has decided that we need to attack I just hope that he didn't send many to their deaths.

It took two days to get ready for the attack on Titan's Gourge. The trip to the base camp was pretty dull plus the extra recon wasn't that helpful. Everything was still as I had said it to be. Looking back I wish I had said no to the captain when he asked me to go along. I still had the same bad feeling as when I was scouting.

"Alright stallions get ready for the attack and try not to die." the captains voice rang out. "Group b you're the first attack group. Give them hell."

And with that my group was off to fight the dragons. It took us ten minute to get there walking as not all of us could fly. The general we were following was the best general at the current time. Still only fifty percent of us were to survive as is the survival rate in this war.

When we got there, all the dragons were waiting and we approached letting them see us. The generals plan was to fight head on. We stopped ten yards away from the closest dragon and the general spoke without any fear in his voice, "We are here to defeat you all and win this war! You might as well surrender now."

It was then that a voice from all of our nightmares spoke "Really, I find it had to beleave that you will be able to beat me." after the voice had finished the farthest away dragons parted revealing the dragon king standing with a gruesome smile on his face. After the general backed up a step the dragon king raced forward and snatched the general up and simply ate him swallowing him whole.

"Run!" one of the guard members yelled. And as they all turned to run the dragons swooped in to kill. All around me ponies fell to the ground beaten and dead. All I could do was stand. Till my grandfather's voice came through my mind.

"What will you fight for Lucky?" It was then that my anger flowed and my blood boiled. I started to move slowly at first then I sped up in an instant flashsteping at a dragon to my right and delivered a kick straight to his throat destroying his fire glands and knocking him out from pain. This stopped all movement from the dragons and ponies in the gourge.

The socked silence was long and menacing. I turned and looked the dragons in the eyes and each one that caught my gaze started to tremble in fear. Then my eyes locked with the king. And his fury was overflowing. His voice rang out in rage, "you dare to resist me?" All I could do in reaction was smile.

Then the second in command of our group decided that it was time to get organized and fight but I was next to him in an instant and whispered into his ear "Order a retreat tell the captain what happened I stay and hold them off."

He looked very shocked but nodded and Yelled "Retreat!" I smiled and looked back at the dragons who looked like they wished to attack the retreating ponies till they caught my eyes again.

But my façade could last to long and realization dawned on their faces as they no doubt realized that there was only one of me and a good 23 of them left. They all were about to advance but the Dragon King yelled, "Wait, he is mine!"

Cliffhanger! Aren't I cruel.

SoulMatch: Yes, yes you are. But since I'm SoulMatch and have recently resonated with Pinkie I can see through the fourth wall and I've seen the beginning of next chapter I love how you have Lucky b-

SSSSSSHHHHHH! No spoilers. They have to wait for me to be finished with the next chapter. Wait what are you even still doing here.

SoulMatch: Umm I wanted to read the chapter.

Ohh! ok just let me know next time ok.

SoulMatch: Ok!

To any who want their OCs in this story I still need A changeling that is a protagonist, Two antagonist for the Changeling, And two other antagonist.

And I would appreciate them in this format plz:

Name: so-and-so

**Species: (unicorn, pegasus, earth pony, changeling, dragon)(no** **draconequus** **or Alicorns please) **

Gender:

Age:

Skills/ abilities:

Description: (if you have a code for the pony creator that would work as well)

Backstory: (Nothing above a T rating please)

Personality:

Bye! See ya next time.

SoulMatch: Bye! Look foward to next chapter.


	3. Child of the Abyss

**Hello again everypony! I'm here with the next chapter of Dragon b-wait wrong show. Sorry about that. This is Luck's Renewal. And today our sepcial guest is-pause for dramatic effect- Jynx!**

**Jynx: Hello everypony! I'm glad to see you all.**

**You can see them? That would mean- oh no!**

**Jynx: Yuuuuuuuuppppppp! I'm a breaker of the fourth wall!**

**Well this is going to be fun*heavy sarcasm*!** **Please at least try not to burst through the readers screens'?**

**Jynx: No promisses!**

**Ugggg. Ok then lets get on with the rest of the intro then. So my characters that are in my bio will be open to change as I work on how their powers and items they own work.**

**Jynx: Well it might help if you worked on them and the story more.**

**You know as well as I do that I've been busy helping my grandfather work on his house. It leaves me exausted and lazy. **

**Jynx: Well while you have been relaxing my brother is in grave danger. **

**I know hopefuly that will be resolved this chapter. Now without further delay on wi-**

**Jynx: On with the chapter! Also Lucky no own MLP!**

**Why do I try?**

**Chapter 3: The Child Born Of The Abyss**

**Lucky Shot POV**

* * *

><p>This is just the smartest idea I have ever had. Huh that's a joke. Here I am standing in a clearing with 23 Dragons and the Dragon King ready to fight to my death to defend the escaping Guards. If I had chosen to run then I knew I could make it to base camp within seconds but everypony else would have been killed by the dragons. Hopefully I can buy the rest of the guard enough time to escape back to equestria.<p>

"You must Have a death-wish to attack my nephew little pony." The dragon king spoke with a voice like a thousand knives on a chalk board. And unfortunatly he was telling the truth. Everypony who had gone up against him before had been killed with ease. With no responce from me he charged at me in an instant claws and fangs ready to kill.

When he got close I flashsteped to the right to get out of his reach. He looked amussed at my attempt to out manuver him. He stopped and turned to me and let out a earth-shaking laugh. "Its been awhile sence somepony with that speed faced me. As I recall its a family trait as your the third with this speed first it was close to 10 years ago a pair of Dragon Slayers Faught me. They said that they were specialy trained to kill dragons. Then there was 5 years ago an old pony general lead his group into battle and died at my hands. Now you. You must be the first groups son. I'll admit they were both strong and complamented eachother well. They would have killed me too if it wasn't for the Male's arogance he was to hot-headed. But the female almost saved him of his mistake if it wasn't for my strength being 10 times that of a normal dragon she might have overpowered me."

At all of his braging he was opening my closed wound of losing almost all I cared for and my fathers voice rang out in my mind. "I slay dragons to protect your mom and sister Lucky. If they didn't drive me so far I wouldn't be here today." Then the same happened with my mothers voice. "Lucky, You are strong and have always protected those you cared for even though you're only 4. You are so much like your father sometimes quick witted, fast, loyal, and dependable, but you also are much like me quick to anger, strong, determined even if your father calls it stuborn, and always objective never lose these things Lucky the are who _you_ are. And just incase your father and I don't come back one time on a mission Always look after your sister." With these two memorys poping up in my mind I was already ready to give it my all but as I was about to attack another voice came acrosst my mind it was of my sister a year ago she had just had a fight with her best friend and she was crying "Lucky, y-you have always been there in a hard time why are you always able to stand by my side and comfort me when it gets hard to stand against the winds fate leaves after she makes life hard."

My answer to that had been easy to answer. "Because I'm your older brother even if not by much I will do what it takes to let you see the light in this shadow infested life we live."

Her voice flashed by again after I had completed that thought. "Lucky, please promise you won't leave my side no matter what happens in the future."

And I had promised that now it was clear that if I died here that promise would break and I wouldn't be able to protect her from whatever life wants to throw at us. All this happened in one second and soon after it was over the dragon king charged me. ready to kill but I wouldn't allow myself to die here. I will win this battle and bring back the news to my Princess.

The dragon king apeared next to me and swung his claw down and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Jynx POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Midtro<strong>

**Jynx: Just to inform everypony this is before I became a fourthwall breaker.**

**Jynx what did I say about Interupting the chapter.**

**Jynx: Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Lucky Shot and his company have been out in the field for two days, each night I've had terrible dreams about Lucky being devoured by a giant dragon with scales as red as the blood as those he has killed. Its been terrible but I'll survive. At least that's how I felt till a few minutes ago. I began feeling extremely cold and have had small visions of Lucky being not so lucky in his battle against the dragons.<p>

At the current Celestia and I were sitting and talking about what these feelings I'm having could mean when the throne room doors flew open and some gaurds escored a pegasus from Lucky's Company -named Neon Wing a deep blue stalion with a rainbow mane and tail- into the room for emergancy news.

He got stait to the point without even bowing and gave very terable news to us. "Your highness the dragon king was at the attack point and a small number of attack group b's ponies were killed."

"How small is small?" Celestia asked.

"Twelve your highness thanks to a quick call by the sargents Lucky Shot and Hilt Gem the majority of b group was able to escape leaving only one distraction member behind."

"That is outsandinly small, but who stayed behind?" she asked with a worried glance to me but I knew the answer before he even had to say it was my foal of a brother trying to protect everypony.

"I-it was sargent Lucky Shot your Highness." He confermed my thoughts and I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye.

"Did you include him in the KIA count?" Celestia asked.

"Yes your highness it is a general thing when dealing with the dragon king."

"But we have no idea whether he will die or not so the count is yet eleven. You of all ponies must know of Lucky's speed. He has a chance.

Celestia's wing draped over my back to help comfort me.

* * *

><p>Lucky Shot POV<p>

Everything had gone dark but it wasn't because of the claw knocking me unconsious. It was because of a wall of shadow rising before me to protect me. This was my shadow magic naturaly reacting. I could feel that it seemed even more powerfull than before. I had no doubt that I had broken my third seal at this moment in time and using the dragon's suprise to my advantage and apeared next to his long mouth and deleivered a kick to it so strong that his he whipped around and with equal speed to my move he went to swallow me whole but he missed his target when I flashed to the ground and ran at top speed around him.

He was fast as he almost hit me with every swing but his eyes weren't adapted to regestering the speed I moved at. It didn't take long for my advantage to show its self as I was hitting the dragon king as much as posable.

His sapporters left a few minute after the shadow sheild has arision. He however stayed and faught both of us were strong and fast but I proved more than his match in speed and was close behind in strength. In one of my stikes I hit one of the spikes that made up the crown of spikes growing on his head with a powerfull kick and snaped it off. At this he let out a loud roar and started swinging more madly than before.

It took another hour for me to beat him to the point he wouldn't continue the fight half way threw I had snapped another of his spikes off of his head.

After he had left I collected both spikes and begain to walk back to Canterlot with tales of my victory over the dragon king.

It took me a half hour walking back to the castle. Upon my arival the gathering of ponies at the throne room every pony grew quite as I walked to the throne. They gathered in my wake wanting to hear my tale.

"My nephew you are safe." were the first words from the princess as she swiftly walked over my sister following close behind both embracing me when they were close enough.

"Of corse your highness." I said with a humble tone.

My sister though was angry " Lucky Shot, I should beat some sence into you for causing worry."

I just smiled and said "Sorry sis, but somepony had to do it and I was the smartest choice at the time."

"At least tell me the dragon king receved a beating." She said with an exsaperated tone.

"Yeah right, mister fast probaly just ran around till the dragons gave up." A random pony in the audiance said.

"Well I was running but not away I beat him with my bare hooves." I said with a serious tone to my voice.

"Prove it." all the other guards screamed at once. And to do as they said I tossed the tip of one of the spikes on the ground.

"The rest of that spike is just outside the hall allong with the other spike I broke off when I faught the dragon king." I stated with confidence in my voice. One of the other guards checked and nodded to the rest about them being there. And with that the solar army celebrated its first victory in the war against the dragons.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. Well my memory's seem to be back but I'm not awake yet. I looked around for any reason as to why I'm still in the dream world and behind me I spotted a dark blue alicorn with a just as blue flowing mane. She was in no doubt the sun princesses younger sister Luna.<p>

"Well thou seems to be reacting to your memorys fine. I have no idea why Tia sent me to check on thou." Luna said with a frustrated tone.

"You are Princess Luna correct?" I asked. To which she just nodded and was about to leave before I spoke again. "Could you stay and talk for a while?"

When she looked back at me her face softened. "What troubles thou?" She asked with a very coforting voice as she draped a wing over my back to comfort me.

"I'm in the future aren't I?" she just nodded in responce. "Dose that mean that my sister is d-dead?" the quiver and saddness in my voice was unmistakeable.

"I'm so sorry but yes thine sister is no more." at her words the flood gates opened and tears poured out of my eyes I was the last member of my family and I had failed to be there for my sister plus all the things I held back when I lost something I cared for poured out I had nothing to live for any more. "But I do know that my sister is still waiting for thou to come home one last time you are her nephew after all. Plus I think thou will make friends in this time I have after one thousand years of banishment. If it will help I can be your first new friend."

"Thanks, Luna."

**Ahh! The feels of this chapter are heart tearing. At least I thought so...**

**Any way I still need those characters Please help guys.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
